Rescuer
by Caninewolf
Summary: After the defeat of Galbitorix Wolfheart Arya's younger sister thought that things would be peaceful forever but she was wrong. A new threat is in Alagaesia Wolfheart is sent to help. Will she stop this threat or will she fall? *disclaimer I do not own the characters from Eragon all the characters belong to Christopher Paloni*
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my black dragon Nightmare standing guard over my town. I'm Wolfheart younger sister of Arya who now the queen of elves. When Arya became Queen she had appointed me head of the elf army because of the bravery I showed in battle to beat the king. I looked down and saw elves returning with someone as prisoner. _Let's go down and see what's wrong._

_As you say._

Nightmare spread out his black wings and with a huge flap he was in the air. Once he was high enough in the sky he dived. Once we landed the elves stopped. "Princess." A male elf with white hair that goes down to his shoulders said and bowed.

The other elves followed and got back up. "Falion." I nodded.

Falion immediately went into what had happened. "This person was disturbing the peace he tried to make a forest fire and kill the animals that were not hurt."

My eyes narrowed we are protective of our forests. "You know what to do continue on."

Falion nodded and passed by us. _Peace may never stay. Someone will always cause trouble._

_I know Nightmare it's hard to think that. I thought that after we destroyed Galbitorix everything would be peaceful. _I sighed in frustration.

_Wolfheart you're tired let's tell Arya that you need someone to cover you so you can get some rest._

_Nightmare I'm fine._

_I know better now get on. _

I climbed onto his back reluctantly and we took flight. I looked down as we were in the air and looked at the tree tops. Soon Arya's castle came into view. Fírnen sat flew to meet us in the sky. I felt him want to talk to me so I took down my shield and let him talk. _Arya wishes to see you its important._

_Thank you Fírnen. Did she say what it was about?_

_Something's wrong with Eragon and Saphira apparently. As you know Arya cannot leave._

Nightmare stiffened underneath me as he heard his mother was on trouble. Fírnen is Nightmares father and Saphira is his mother. Nightmare nodded to his father and took off in a hurry. He landed in front of the castle. _I'll be listening outside._

I walked in. there were many halls but I've lived here forever so I know my way around. I walked in the walls were made of white marble with dragon statues on either side of Arya's seat. "Fírnen said you wish to see me?"

"Yes. Eragon is being attacked by rebel forces. I need you to go down there and help him."

"I thought we got rid of all the rebels?"

"I'm afraid not my sister."

"I must go alone?"

"Yes. You and Nightmare are the only ones allowed going."

_Ask her why only us._

"Why is it only us?"

"We do not want this to get out and cause chaos."

"We lived under Galbitorix's rule forever why should this make any difference?"

"Because everyone thinks there's peace, we need everyone to think that there is peace. I believe in you. I wouldn't have put you head of the army if I didn't believe in you. You need to leave quickly."

"Yes my queen."

I bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got outside Nightmare wasn't where he had landed. _Nightmare where are you?_

_Stay there and I'll come get you._

I sighed but stayed out it wasn't but a couple heart beats after until he landed in front of me with things in his mouth. _What do you have?_

_Its things that you'll need for the trip._

_Thanks. _

He dropped everything so I could attach it to his saddle. He had grabbed me a blanket, a water skin, and a change of clothes which was all I really needed. _ Alright let's get going Nightmare._

_I couldn't agree more._

With a big flap of his wings he was air born. He shot upwards out of the trees and headed north. _I wonder what this rebel force is._

_Their probably just some left over from Galbatorix's forces._

_Let's hope so and they aren't that powerful or have dragons with how abundant you guys are now. _

_I'm not afraid of a couple dragons._

_Neither am I but you never know how strong they'll be._

Nightmare snorted. I sat on his back for hours, when mountains came into my view I got excited because that meant that we were almost there. Then I felt Nightmare stiffen underneath me. _What's wrong?_

_They're not here._

_Can you sense them?_

_Yes._

_How far?_

_Not far just a couple miles past the camp._

_Do you have enough energy?_

_Yes._

As soon as Nightmare said that he flapped his wings and made a spade shape to give him a bunch of speed. Everything was a blur so I decided to use Nightmares sight. "Skulblakas ven."

I saw everything that Nightmare was seeing. Even though it was off color than what I see it helps. Then I saw shapes moving in the air. _What are those?_

Nightmare zoomed in on them and I saw that it was dragon riders fighting. I saw Eragon taking on two at once. _Alright together?_

_Together. _He said serious.

I retreated from his sight and grabbed my dagger from my belt. Nightmare let out a roar and we headed into battle. We ran into a rider on a red dragon. Nightmare and the dragon locked claws and snapped at each other's necks. Nightmare didn't have any of his battle gear on but he was a skilled fighter and I wasn't too worried about him. The rider was a boy he looked about 20. His sword and my dagger clashed many times. "Brisingr."

Fire shot out of my palm and hit the rider square in his chest. It was clear he didn't know magic because his eyes got big in awe before the light died and he fell. His dragon screamed and fell to the ground._ Behind you!_

I turned around with my dagger raised to defend myself but I wasn't fast enough. The rider's blade scratched from the collar bone to my shoulder. I gasped in pain but I quickly stabbed the rider in the stomach. We fought until I landed a lucky shot and got him in the heart. Then I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder I looked and there was an arrow. I clenched my teeth together and sliced all the arrows that were shot at me. Nightmare breathed fire at them and they fell to the ground. I grabbed the arrow out of my shoulder and held onto it. It could be useful in this battle. There was a roar from a dragon from help. Nightmare turned around to find the roar and it had come from Saphira. You couldn't even see them they had five dragon riders around them. _ Mother! _


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare roared, he took off and slammed into a light blue dragon. I took a risky move and jumped I off Nightmare onto another dragon. I landed onto a white dragon who had splotches of blood on it and stabbed its rider in the heart from the back. Before the dragon fell I jumped onto a light purple dragon and did the same thing to its rider. I jumped towards a dark pink dragon but it was ready. When I became in reach the dragon turned around and hit me with its paw. _Nightmare! _I screamed.

A flash of black came in my view and I landed on Nightmares back. _What were you thinking!?_

_I was trying to help Eragon and Saphira. _

_Next time don't leave my back._

I snapped my head up to a voice saying "Retreat!"

All the dragons left along with their riders. I sat there looking at the destruction for the first time. Dragons and riders were scattered everywhere on the forest floor. I looked at the survivors. They were pretty bloody but nothing real serious. Eragon and Saphira flew over to us. "Thanks for your help Wolfheart."

"No problem. Do you want me to stay in case this happens again?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Then his eyes became serious and Nightmare stiffened underneath me. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It has something to do with you."

I cocked my head but my eyes showed anger. _How dare he!_

_Wolfheart listen to me and you'll understand. Saphira had to tell me because I couldn't sense it._

_What is it?_

Then I felt a searing pain go threw me. I gasped in pain both Nightmare and Saphira growled. I was slipping into unconsciousness. _Wolfheart! _

_Nightmare what is this?_

_Its poison._

I grabbed his neck spines as a new wave of pain went threw me. _Stay in there!_

_I can- _

And everything went black. I woke up on a bed in a cave. I saw Saphira and Nightmare standing guard outside. I began to sit up but a hand hit me before I could get up off my elbows. "Slowly."

I did as I was told then looked at Eragon. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days. Neither of the dragons are letting anyone near."

I smiled. "Is there a cure?'

"We don't know. I sent a rider to get Arya."

My gaze sharpened. "You did what? Why? She can't leave!"

"Whoa easy. She's been around a long time so I figured she would be able to tell us about it."

"Eragon she won't forgive herself or let this go!"

Then the pain hit again. I could tell it was affecting Nightmare as well because his body language changed. My vision became tunnel vision. Everything went black again.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I saw Arya. _Calm down. Youll only spread the poision faster._

_What!?_

_Calm down!_

I took a deep breath and slowed my heart rate. _Thank you. Arya will explain everything. _

"Arya whats wrong with me?"

"You have a rare poision in you." She said sadly.

"Theres a cure isn't there. Surely there is."

Her gaze dropped. "I'm afraid there isn't my sister."

This news felt like a dragon had landed on me. "How much time do I have?"

"That depends on you and how long your body can fight. Once it reaches your heart…." Her voice trailed off.

"No." I said in despair.

_Until then we shall continue like nothings ever happened. Except of course you have to stay out of combat. And take it easy._

_How is that supposed to sound like 'nothings ever happened'!_

I got up and left the cave. Saphira was gone. _And where are you going?_

_Somewhere where I can think. _

_You're not going alone._

_Yes I am wither you like it or not._

_Humph we'll see how long that lasts._

I glared at him. I walked off and looked above me. There were dragons in the sky but they looked different. _What happened to the dragons while I was out?_

_We had armor made. There was another attack while you were out. _

_How long was I out?_

_Three days._

_Please tell me you're kidding._

_I wish I was._

_Its spreading fast isn't it?_

_Yes. A human dragon rider would be dead already time is running out. _

_How much time is estimated for me? _

_A few days maybe a week._

_Let's go._

_Where to?_

_I don't know yet._

_Can I at least get my armor? _

_Yes. But can you take me there?_

_Of course._

A giant shadow covered me and Nightmare landed a few feet away from me. I walked over and got on his back. _Ready?_

_Yes._

Nightmare took off in a heartbeat. He landed in front of a tall building that smelled like smoke. A dwarf came out. "Nightmare, Princess."

Nightmare dipped his head and I nodded. "What brings you here today?"

"Nightmare came to get his armor."

"Ah yes of course. Please give me a couple moments to get it and to get help."

"Of course."

_Then I have one place that I need to take you too. Then we are free to go._

_Where are you taking me?_

_You'll see._

The dwarf came out with many following him. They had black pieces of metal in their hands. They went over to Nightmare and began to put his armor on. It was all connected together by leather straps. _Isn't that easy for a dragon to slice?_

_Yes and no it depends on how strong the claws area and how old he dragon is._

Once he was done I looked at him. You could barely see that there was any armor on him, it matched his scales so well. Not even the leather really showed. _How does it feel?_

_Comfortable actually. I expected it to be a lot heavier than this._

I smiled at him. "Princess does your dragon approve?"

"Yes he does thank you very much."

"You're welcome anytime it needs repaired just bring it over your majesty."

I nodded and climbed onto Nightmares back. _You said you had one place to take me?_

_Yes. I'm heading there now._

Nightmare flapped his wings and became airborne. He headed east of where we were. For a while there was nothing but tress. Then a clothing place came into view. _You have got to be kidding me._

_Everyone is doing it._

_Fine. But I'm not happy about it._

Nightmare chuckled. He landed in front of the building. I got off and headed in but not without glaring at Nightmare first. "Wolfheart it's a pleasure for you to come." A lady with thick brown hair and brown eyes said.

I smiled at her. "Nightmare told me I needed to come?"

"Oh yes we have your battle suit ready."

She headed into the back and not two heart beats later she came back out with black clothing in her hands. "Here. Do you want me to help you?"

"No I think I can do it I'll ask for help if I need it."

"Of course."

She took me to a rook where I could put on the gear. First it was a cotton shirt then chain mail them my metal armor. I thought it would be heavy but it was pretty light. I looked in the mirror just as Nightmares armor is mine matches his scales. It was also the first time I had looked at myself in a while. My white hair was down to my lower back and my under my grey eyes were dark circles showing that I was exhausted. I wasn't too surprised since my body is fighting the poison. I walked out and the girl gasped. "What is something wrong?"

"No you look just as I thought you would!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

"If anything happens to it bring it here and I'll mend it."

"Alright thank you." I walked out the door. _Nice outfit._

_Thanks I actually like it._

_See it wasn't a bad thing to come._

_I guess it wasn't._

There was a battle war roar. _Let's do this._

_You're not supposed to be in combat._

_Nightmare there's a rider in trouble. There are more that could die easily, I'm dying so let me fight I'd rather my life be taken than someone else's._

_I don't want to lose you._

_You will either way would you rather I die in battle or in my sleep?_

_I want you to die a rider's death._

_Then let's do this. _

Nightmare launched into the air and flew where the roar was sent from. When we got there I gasped there were only a few left from our patrol and a lot more of the intruders. Nightmare flew in without hesitation. I grabbed my dagger. Nightmare breathed fire on the first on and they fell burnt to a crisp. Then we were attacked in the front and the back. Doing as we had been taught I turned completely around in the saddle and battled the dragon and rider behind us while Nightmare battled the one in front. The rider was a girl who only looked 15. Her dragon which was a teal color kept trying to bite me. I dodged those attacks while fighting with the girl her sword and my dagger clashed many times. I was beginning to get tired. Finally I stabbed her in the heart. I sat on Nightmares back panting. _Are you okay?_

_Just tired._

_Can you continue?_

_Yes._

With that he killed the dragon with a swift bite to the neck. Then I felt something grab me by the shoulders and lift me off Nightmare. He quickly turned around and launched himself at the thing. I looked up and it was a dragon. The dragon expertly turned and hit him in the face with his tail. Nightmare went backwards from the blow but he quickly recovered. "Your rider is mine!" said a demonic voice.

I grabbed my dagger and stabbed the beast in the paw but it didn't affect him. I began to panic running out of ideas to escape. I went to last resort and screamed. I saw a flash of green hit the dragon in the leg causing him to let go of my right shoulder. _You're gonna fall but I promise I'll catch you._

I watched as Nightmare rammed into the other leg. The dragons grip released and I began to fall. Nightmare was under me in seconds and I landed on his back. We quickly ascended and found the dragon who had tried to kidnap me. But when I looked at the person closely I noticed he wasn't human but a shade. I gasped. _He's a shade!_

_I never thought one of those foul things would be created again, someone must have strong magic if they're doing this._

_Yes but who?_

_Time will tell. _


	5. Chapter 5

Then I looked at the person who had helped save me and it was Arya. _We have to help her._

Nightmare quickly launched into battle. Together Fírnen and Nightmare attacked the dragon. Arya and I launched magic at the shade but he deflected all of it. _Take me behind I have an idea._

Nightmare turned and went behind. _What are you gonna do?_

_I'm going to throw my dagger and see if I can hit him in the heart. Once it hits him I want you to cover him in fire. Understand?_

_Yes, let's get rid of this thing once and for all. _

I carefully aimed my dagger at his heart. I threw it and it hit its mark. Nightmare breathed fire and I saw that Fírnen followed. Soon there was a loud scream that was louder than any dragons roar. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. But then I screamed uncontrollably. It was as loud as the scream coming from the dragon or the shade. But then I stopped. _Wolfheart are you okay?_

_Yeah I actually feel a lot better._

Nightmare went silent. Then he spoke again. _The poison!_

_What!? What about the poison!?_

_It's gone._

_Huh?_

_It's gone I think the shade had someone do it to you._

_Well that's sounds like them, but how did I get rid of it? Arya said there was no cure._

_I think killing the shade did it._

_I don't know but I do know that you're gonna have your rider for a while._

_Which I am very pleased about. _

I smiled and Arya came over to us. "Are you okay? That scream sounded demonic."

"Yeah I'm fine. We think the shade told someone to hit me with the poison because Nightmare says it's gone."

"That might be true but I'm happy I'll have my sister for a while."

"About that."

"What is it?"

"I know you put me head of the army and I greatly appreciate it but I think I wanna stay here and help train the new riders."

"Are you sure this is what you want sister?"

_Answer this wisely._

"Yes I'm sure."

"Very well. You can stay."

"Thank you."

"Wolfheart?"

"Yeah?"

"You did a good job head of the army."

I smiled. "Thank you."

She nodded and we flew back to camp. _What made you decide this?_

_I figured we need our new riders to be trained and I figured I could help Eragon by staying and training some of the new ones._

_That's very thoughtful of you. But are you sure that this is the life you want to live?_

_As long as I'm with you and having a new jouney every which way, it's the best thing to happen in my life. _

_Thank you._

_Youre welcome I'm glad you came into my life Nightmare._

_My life wouldn't be complete without you._

I smiled at that thought as we flew back to camp. We landed and Eragon rushed over to us concern on his face. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. We're both fine." Arya answered.

"Wolfheart what about your poison?"

"It's gone."

"How did you get rid of it?"

"I killed the shade."

"There was another shade!?"

"Yes but he's dead now."

"I thought they were all dead."

"Apparently not. Someone out there has powerful magic to make them."

Eragon looked thoughtful. _He's concerned._

_Could you blame him? He barely lived killing one and now he's found out that someone has the magic to make them._

_We have to find help._

_But where? Only we elves and some humans are riders. There's no one else out there._

_How do you know?_

_I just do._

Nightmare sighed underneath me. Watching Eragons face change with his emotions was freaking me out so left and went to my house. _What are we gonna do? Just looking at Eragons expressions there's something far beyond this border battle. Did you pick anything up?_

_No he wouldn't let me in. maybe we should talk to Saphira?_

_Can you locate her?_

_Yes. She's near Eragons house._

_Can you take me there?_

_Of course._

I hopped back on his back and he quickly took me to Saphira. She was sleeping but snapped her head up as she heard us coming. _Wolfheart what's wrong?_

_Nothing I just wanted to ask you a question._

_Go ahead._

_Is there more to this than we thought? Like these border battles and stuff?_

She was hesitant before she spoke. _Yes there is. There's an army rising against us. We don't know where they're located. _

_Why don't we search for them and destroy them?_

_Because Eragon doesn't want another fight like it was destroying Galbitorix._

_It probably won't come to that._

_You never know though young one. Eragon likes to avoid fights as much as possible._

_So we wait until they strike._

_Precisely._

_Alright thanks. _

_You're welcome. Is there anything else Wolfheart?_

_No. _

_Mother? _Nightmare asked.

_Yes my son?_

_What will happen if it comes to another war?_

_We do the same thing as last time fight to the death and try to protect our riders as we always do._

_But what if we lose you and Eragon?_

_Son try not to think about that. But Eragon and I have decided that f that does happen that you and Wolfheart will take control._


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Saphira shocked. _We would be in charge!?_

_Yes. Eragon and I believe that you and Nightmare will keep the riders in line. You will keep peace and lead them through anything without hesitation but will be smart about it. You two have hearts that we thought were never possible._

_Thank you Saphira._

_Thank you Mother._

_You're welcome now hurry Eragon is coming and I don't want him to know that you've figured this out_

I withdrew from her mind and hopped on Nightmare's back. As soon as I was on he took off. _Where to?_

_Let's head to the forest where we're alone._

Nightmare flapped his wings and headed east. The forest came into view and Nightmare dipped down and landed. I got off his back and began to walk into the forest. _You know I can't fit in there._

_I know fly until there's a clearing where you can land._

I ran the trees were a blur around me but I came to a halt in the clearing. Nightmare landed shortly after me._ I win._

_Next time you won't._

I laughed at him. _I know something's on your mind, what's wrong?_

_It's what Saphira said._

_What? About us being second in charge basically or that there's an army out there?_

_The army I think it's great that they trust us so much. But the thought of another army out there bothers me. We don't know anything about them or who is in charge of it, and that there's a person out there who's powerful enough to create a shade._

_Wolfheart I know there's a bunch of danger out there and many mysteries but we will push threw we have before._

_I know but I'm just scared. _

Nightmare put his head to my chest._ No matter what happens we do it together. _

_Agreed._

I rubbed his head. He lifted it back up when I was done. I walked over to the small stream and sat down. Nightmare came and curled up against me. I leaned against his back. _Why can't it always be this way? Peaceful and quiet._

_At some point it will be trust me._

_I hope we live long enough to see it._

_So do I._

We laid there just listening to the stream and the birds. I was beginning to doze off when Nightmare snapped his head up and he became tense. _What is it?_

_Someone's here._

Soon enough a boy came into view. He had black hair with piercing green eyes. His ears were pointed like mine he was an elf but I didn't know him. A red dragon was behind him. Nightmare growled._ Easy. Let's see what he's doing here and what he wants._

I got up and he jumped at my presence. "Oh hello, I didn't know there was someone else here I thought there was just a wild dragon."

"Well he's no wild dragon. What's your name rider?"

"My name is Hawkheart, this is my dragon Ruby."

"Hawkheart. My name is Wolfheart and this is my dragon Nightmare."

"Ah yes Wolfheart the head of the elf army."

"Was and how do you know about the army?"

"Everyone knows."

"Who told you?"

"It's in the stories that are told around Alagaësia. About you and everyone else that battled. Truly I think what you did was amazing."

"Really?" I blushed.

"Yes. I wish I could've been there to help."

"Why weren't you?"

"I just became a rider."

"How long have you been one?"

"About a month now."

_I like this kid and love his dragon._

_I like Hawkheart and I think it's a like._

Nightmare smirked. "What all do you know about dragons?"

"Not much I know they hatch when they feel that their rider needs them most and they talk through mind."

"Anything else?"

"I know that they grant their rider magic and will die protecting them."

"Very good. That's a lot more than what I thought you would know. Have you ever ridden Ruby?"

"No."

I approached Ruby she craned her head back, bared her teeth, and growled. Nightmare growled back warning her. She became submissive and allowed me to come closer to her. I put my head on her snout. "I've never seen her act that way."

"Which way?"

"Aggressive."

"It's because she doesn't know me but once she realized that Nightmare was higher than her she allowed me to do that."

I went to Ruby's right and inspected her body. She was strong and able to ride. I walked back over to Nightmare. "Wait right here Hawkheart. I have an old saddle you can use."

I got on Nightmares back and he took off. _I like Hawkheart and Ruby but something doesn't seem right about them._

_The way Ruby reacted was weird but time will tell if they're trustworthy or not._

We got to my house and I grabbed the old worn saddle and jumped back on Nightmares back. He shot off towards the woods. He landed in the clearing and Hawkheart was still there. I got off Nightmare's back and approached Ruby again. She didn't do anything to me and allowed me to strap the saddle on her. I heard a growl from Nightmare and I turned around to see Hawkheart near him. "I would be careful if I were you." I said.

Once I was sure the straps were secure I told Hawkheart, "There you should be good to go."

He got on Ruby's back. I got on Nightmare's. "Ready to ride?"

"Sure."

_Let's go._

Nightmare shot upwards into the sky. He turned and hovered. We saw Ruby fail a couple times to take off but finally she made it. Hawkheart looked around, "Wow it's beautiful up here."

"You never know what you're missing."

Then an arrow was shot right in between the dragons. Nightmare turned around sharply and I grabbed my dagger. There was a figure on a dragon in the distance. "Skulblakas ven."

Nightmare zoomed in on the figure so I could see who it was. I gasped in surprise it was Arya. I retreated from Nightmares vison and saw that Hawkheart was going to fight Arya. "No!" I screamed.

Nightmare took off he flew under Ruby and flipped to where we were upside down. I clutched the saddle to keep myself from falling off. Nightmare attacked Ruby and it was going so fast that I was getting dizzy. Then I heard a clank against metal. I looked and saw a sword falling to the ground. Hawkheart had tried to kill me. _Destroy them._

_With pleasure._

Nightmare became more aggressive. I would've tried to kill Hawkheart but we were moving so fast I couldn't without potentially hurting Nightmare. So I sat and held on for dear life. Then Ruby broke threw Nightmares armor and Nightmare roared. I screamed as I felt his pain. I began to stab Ruby in the head to get her to release him. I flash of green came in my view and we began to fall. _Nightmare! Nightmare wake up! _

We were about to hit the ground when Nightmare spread out his wings and caught air to where we lifted up. _ Are you okay!?_

_I'll live. _

_Can you continue?_

_Do you even have to ask? _He smirked.

With that he shot up and got back in the fight. Hawkheart looked pretty wounded. _Finish Ruby off._

With that he went in for the killer bite. He grabbed her neck and snapped it. They fell to the ground. I watched and a cloud of dust appeared when they hit the ground. "Thanks Arya."

"You're welcome."

"How did you know he was gonna try and kill me?"

"I could tell."

_I told you._

_I know and it was my fault for not believing you in the first place._

"Nightmare are you okay?"

_Tell her I'm fine I'll heal._

"He says he's fine and he'll heal."

She nodded. "You're not hurt are you Wolfheart?"

"No this armor protected me."

We headed back to camp. After Nightmare was taken to the healers I heard Arya ask "Wolfheart would you come take a walk with me?"

"Yeah."

We walked out to a different forest. "Wolfheart I'm leaving soon."

"I know."

"I'm worried for you."

"Why are you worried?"

"Cause everywhere you turn you're getting hurt."

"I can live."

"Yes but I feared I was going to lose you when you were poison then you were blind for the rider we just faced. Wolfheart I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Nightmare won't let anything happen to me."

"And what if you lose Nightmare then what will you do?"

"I-I don't know I've never thought about losing Nightmare."

"Wolfheart I want you to come home where I can keep an eye on you."

"I appreciate your concern but I want to stay here and help."

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"Nope."

"Alright but be safe."

"I will sister."

With that we left the forest. When we got back to camp I went to check on Nightmare. A male healer with brown hair and blue eyes approached me. "Hello Wolfheart."

"Hi how's Nightmare?"

"He's fine he's resting."

"What about his injuries?"

"They're healing just fine. He'll be good to go in a couple days. If it wasn't for his armor he probably wouldn't have made it."

"Where is his armor?"

"We only removed the neck piece but it's over in the corner."

"Can I have it so I can get it repaired?"

"Of course."

He went over to get it. It drug on the ground but it was so long it was expected. "Here you do."

"Thank you."

With that I left with the heavy armor on my shoulder. I walked over to the Armory. The same dwarf greeted me. "Hello Wolfheart what brings you here today?"

"I need Nightmare's neck armor fixed a dragon broke through it."

"Alright."

I handed it over and the dwarf went into the armory. He came back out. "Come back in a couple days we'll have it fixed."

"Thank you."

With that I headed to my house and fell on my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

That night my dreams were disturbing. My dream showed Arya in a forest calling my name "Wolfheart! Wolfheart!"

I wanted to move towards her but I couldn't so I tried to call her name and that didn't work either. Then this shadowy figure came into the dream and went towards Arya. I couldn't make out the figure and I couldn't move to help her. I watched helplessly as the figure tore Arya apart. I could do nothing to save her. Limb from limb she was torn apart. Then the shade who I had killed came in front of me. "See what happens when you kill me? I kill everyone you care about."

After that I woke up with tears going down my face. _Wolfheart wake up!_

_What? What's going on!?_

_There a battle and Arya's in trouble._

_Say no more._

I quickly got in my battle armor and ran to where Nightmare was. He was fully dressed in his armor. I jumped on his back and we took off. _Go as fast as you can._

_Of course._

Nightmare sped up and soon the battle was in my sight. I grabbed my dagger. _Find Arya first we have to help her!_

Nightmare must've found her because he went to the right sharply. I saw her fighting with the Shade. I leaned forward and we came in fast. _Take care of the dragon and I'll take care of the Shade. No matter what we have to protect Arya._

_Alright._

I got into a crouch ready to jump once he was close enough I did knocking the shade and myself off his dragon. The Shade and I wrestled in the air. He used magic on me many times and injured my but nothing critically. That's when I stabbed him in the heart and this time made sure it went through his chest. He then disappeared into thin air. I began to fall, "Nightmare!" I screamed.

He then was under me and I looked at him and felt his pain. He was covered in bite marks and was losing energy fast. _You're hurt!_

_I'll be okay._

_We need to get you out of here._

Then there was a scream and it came from Arya. I looked around but I couldn't find her. _Where is she!?_

Nightmare didn't respond to me. _Nightmare where is she?_

_Focus on the battle for now._

I knew that meant bad news but I did. We killed many riders and their dragons. The battle ended when they were all killed. _Now will you tell me where Arya is?_

_I'll show you._

Nightmare dipped down and headed towards the ground. Fírnen was there on the ground not breathing or anything. I got off Nightmares back and looked frantically for Arya. "Arya!" I called but she didn't reply.

_Wolfheart…_

_What? Did you find her?_

He didn't respond but pointed with his claw at something behind Fírnen. I walked over and saw Arya. I gasped and jumped over Fírnen. I picked her up in my arms. _Is there a heartbeat?_

_No..._

I began to cry. My sister, my mentor, my only elf family was dead. I looked at her and saw she had been stabbed in the heart. Nightmare looked at me with sadness. _I'm sorry. I know you cared about her a lot._

_It's okay. I just don't know what I'm going to do now. Now that Arya's dead I'm queen of the elves. _

_You have to fulfil what Arya wanted so she can rest in peace knowing that all that she wanted was fulfilled._

I sniffed, _I guess you're right. Can you carry Fírnen?_

_Yes._

I picked up Arya and got on Nightmare's back. Nightmare grabbed Fírnen and took off. We headed back to camp and went where Eragons was. Nightmare put his father on the ground gently and landed next to him. "Wolfheart? What happened? Where's Arya?"

I slid off Nightmares back and looked at Eragon with sadness in my eyes. He gasped when he saw Arya in my arms lifeless. He began to cry and looked at me with sadness. "I-I have to back to my kingdom and tell them what happened."

Saphira landed and she did a high pitch whine and began to cry. "We will go with you."

_I can manage the journey._

I looked at Nightmare and blinked at him. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes."

Eragon mounted Saphira and she grabbed her now dead mate. I got on Nightmare with Arya in my arms. They took off heading to my kingdom. It didn't take long to get there. We landed and all the elves rushed over to us with a billion questions. But once I dismounted Nightmare everything became silent. "Arya has been killed. A shade killed her." Everything was still silent. "Since my sister has been killed… I will take her place as queen."

I began to walk to the place and everyone made a pathway for us. Servants prepared Arya for her burial. Nightmare got healed and when night fell we stood in the front of the Elf community. We said your prayers and things that we would always remember Arya by. Once everyone was done we buried her under an oak because she was so wise. Everyone said there final good byes and we covered her in dirt. Once she was buried people dispersed to their homes leaving me and Nightshade alone at her grave. Eragon had left for the palace as I had told him he and Saphira could stay. The dragons had taken Fírnen and buried him with the other fallen dragons. _I'm sorry you had to lose her. But now we must continue on with life but keep them in our hearts. _

_But I don't know anything about keeping a kingdom together. _

_We will figure it out together._

_I guess we will._

I turned around and said my final goodbye to my sister. I mounted Nightmare and he took me back to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

We landed in my room as it had an opening for dragons which was requested by Arya. I dismounted him and took off his armor which was a long and heavy process. Once I was finished I got out of my armor and got into my white dress made of cloth but soon I would be wearing silk. I sighed. _Are you okay?_

_Besides me losing my sister? I guess. I think I'm just not ready to take Arya's place, I wasn't taught anything I was head of the army she didn't have time to teach me and we had to leave to help Eragon then I stepped down.. _A tear went down my cheek.

_Wolfheart it is okay. The elves will understand and you won't be alone I'll be here to guide you. _

_Thank you Nightmare I don't know what I'd do without you._

He gave me a smile and went where Fírnen once slept. I got in my bed that was really soft and comfortable. It smelled of Arya which brought back happy and sad memories. I fell asleep with tears going down my face. I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I found Nightmare still sleeping and I smiled, he was defiantly tired from the battle but how could he not be? I found a black silk dress hanging in my closet, one of the servants must've put it in the last night. I got into that and brushed my hair, then put it into a ponytail. Nightmare stirred and I looked at him. _Morning_ I said.

_Morning I'm surprised you didn't wake me up._

_I figured you were tired so I was going to let you sleep._

_Thank you but I would've been just fine if you had woken me up._

_Well then Mr. Grumpy pants. _I joked.

_Oh hush. _He said but laughed.

I smiled at him. Getting up I went over and rubbed his muzzle. _There's something Saphira wants you to see and have._

_What is it?_

_We have to visit her to get it. _

_Are you up for flying there?_

He got up and looked at me, _what do you think?_

I laughed and put his saddle on. Once I mounted him he took off out the window of the palace. We flew over the forest. _I thought they were sleeping in the palace?_

_Eragon is but Saphira had to leave._

I didn't say anything but instead I wondered why Saphira would leave Eragon. Nightmare gently dipped down to the ground and I grabbed the saddle so I wouldn't go fall off the saddle. He landed and Saphira was in front of us. Dismounting Nightmare I walked over to him. _Ah, hello child, or should I now say my Queen._

_Just child please._

_Alright._

Saphira came out of her ball that she was tightly wrapped in and there was a dragon egg. I gasped. _This is for you, it's the last one I'll ever have._

_But I already have Nightmare. I thought a rider could only have one dragon._

_If a mother wills for her baby to have a certain rider because she knows it'll be safe and brought up kindly then we can give the egg to whoever we want otherwise we let them choose their rider. Plus this young one has shown me images of the rider it's going to choose and it was you. _

I looked at her shocked and approached the egg. The egg was a white egg and it rocked as I came closer to it. Just as I was about to pick the egg up it hatched. I smiled and gasped, holding out my other hand that did have the gedwëy ignasia that Nightmare had given me. The baby dragon put its head to my hand and the gedwëy ignasia appeared on my hand. Drawing my hand back I looked at it, then at the dragon deciding on what to name it. The baby dragon was a girl. I decided to name her Lightwhisperer. _Welcome to the world Lightwhisperer. _

_Thank you Wolfheart. It is a pleasure to read your thoughts finally._

I smiled at Lightwhisperer knowing we were going to be close. Then I looked at Saphira, "Thank you. I promise I will raise her the way you want her to be."

_You're welcome and I believe that you will. _She dipped her head.

I picked Lightwhisperer up and held her against my chest, petting her head I stood there happily knowing that Saphira had entrusted me with her last daughter. I brought Lightwhisperer over to Nightmare so that he could see her. They touched noses and held each others gaze and I knew they were talking plus they were brother and sister. _Shall we head back?_

_Of course. _Nightmare said.

_I want to fly beside you guys._

_Lightwhisperer you just hatched, I don't think you're quite ready for that just yet. But I promise you can fly around in the palace._

_But if I fly then I can grow to be as big as Nightmare._

_Lightwhisperer just wait a couple days. _Nightmare interrupted.

_Fine._

I smiled and mounted Nightmare with Lightwhisperer in my arms. Nightmare took off and Saphira followed him. She then came up to where she and Nightmare were flying side by side their wings almost touching. I could tell they were having a conversation so I let them be and instead looked at the scenery that I could never get used to. I looked down at Lightwhisperer as she stirred in my arms. _ This scenery is beautiful. _

_Yes, yes it is, you'll see it every day because this is where we are going to live. _

_No way! _

I smiled, _yes way._

_Wow!_

I retreated from her mid letting her take in the sights for the first time. Then I realized that we were near the palace but something wasn't right. There were elves scattered everywhere, they were running, almost as if they were looking for something. Nightmare dipped down to them and I hung onto Lightwhisperer so she wouldn't fall. We landed and I had just dismounted Nightmare and elves surrounded us saying so many things at once that I couldn't understand them. I tried to get them to quiet down but it didn't work. _Nightmare a little help?_

Nightmare let out a loud roar that made everyone stop talking. Lightwhisperer leapt out of my arms and sat at my feet. "Okay one person tell me what happened. Only one!"

And elf who was standing in front of me stepped forward. She had gray hair and crystal blue eyes. "Half of us are gone. We don't know where they went to though and we don't know if they're going to come back."

_Gone!? _Panic began to rise in me.

_Calm down Wolfheart. Take a deep breath and think. _

I did as he said, _the only thing I could think of is to send a small patrol to see if they can find them but I'm worried if they won't comeback._

_We're going to have to take that chance. _

I nodded, "Alright I'm going to need three or four of you to get on your dragons and see if you can find them, do I have any volunteers?"

Hands shot up immediately. I picked four elves, "All I need you to do is see if you can spot anyone who was taken and if so one of you follow them from the sir but stay hidden and the other come back here and report to me."

They nodded and ran to their dragons. Once their riders were mounted they took off. _ Wolfheart? _ Lightwhisperer said.

_Yes?_

_Please can I grow up so I can help? I don't want to be useless…_

_You're not useless!_

_Please Wolfheart._

_Fine. _

I picked her up and threw her into the air. She flapped her wings a couple times and got airborne on her own. She flew into the clouds and disappeared I knew she was changing. I looked at the sky waiting to see her comeback. Before I knew it a white dragon almost as big as Nightmare landed in front of me. I smiled knowing it was Lightwhisperer. _It feels good to be full grown._

I smiled, now that I had two dragons under my control I knew that whatever would happen I would be safe. _Now we must wait for the others to return so we know what to do next._

_Yes Wolfheart. _They both said.


End file.
